Te vere en otra vida
by BlossomTendo Hatsune
Summary: Miku ama a Len y viceversa O al menos eso creía Descubre que Len la traiciona Con … ella cambiara y terminara con la idol Miku para empezar una nueva vida pero su antigua vida volverá a enlazarse con ella así como de los que la rodeaban incluyéndolo a él
1. Chapter1:Descubriendo el terrible engaño

_**TE VERE EN OTRA VIDA **_

**Holaa bueno este es mi primer fanfic trate de hacer un one shot pero no mas no bueno este se trata de un drama de Miku y len aunque hablaremos mas de Miku, aun no se si será todo de un lenXmiku o agregar a una persona a la vida de Miku si es que algún dia tengo reviews quiero que me den su opinión acerca de ello bueno también tratare que con mi toque artístico ( ay si artista jajaja XP) pondré un dibujo en cada episodio este no tendrá ya que pues es el primero pero tratare de que sea continuo bueno sin mas empecemos.**

**Dedicado a mis autoras favoritas**

Marce' Otaku

°NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku .D

°lalamaria21

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Diálogos: -jajajajaj-**

**Pensamientos: "jajaja"**

**Acciones: *jajaja***

**Nota de la autora: (**_**jajajja**_**)**

**NORMAL POV.**

Era un día como otros en la casa Vocaloid; Meiko bebiendo sake (_**muy típico dia)**_ kaito comiendo helado, neru en su celular, rin leyendo una revista de moda, Garupo y luka viendo TV, teto en su laptop viendo baguettes, gumi no se encontraba ni tampoco Len, y por ultimo Miku planeando una sorpresa para su querido amado Len, asi en len y Miku salían desde hace ya 4 meses pero aun asi ella le amaba mucho pero últimamente había estado distante aunque a pesar de estar con Miku; Len tenia todavía sus costumbres de mujeriego. En realidad Miku se le había confesado a Len pero jamas habían llegado a nada mas haya de los besos y parte de la sorpresa era provocarlo.

Ya eran las 5 Pm y Len ni gumi habían aparecido asi que Miku le propuso a rin que los fueran a buscar ya que iban a salir al cine a ver la película de residente evil 4 y ya se les cocian las habas de ir.

De repente vieron el auto de Len en el departamento que habían adquirido el y Miku asi que ambas subieron y Miku saco la llave de emergencia de la maceta y entraron cuidadosamente a la sala. No vieron a Len asi que empezaron a buscar pero de repente rin escucho un ruido

Rin:-oye Miku- llamo a Miku

Miku: -que pasa rin- le dijo en un susurro

Rin: -creo que aquí esta pero esta haciendo mucho ruido-

Miku: - jejeje no te preocupes a veces asi es el-

Rin: -jejeje ok bueno los espero en la sala-

Miku: -ok-

Rin se fue y dejo a Miku enfrente de la puerta asi que ella abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo la cabeza pero lo que vio la dejo traumatizada.

Len estaba con Gumi, empapados de sudor, desnudos, y el entrando y saliendo agarrando sus pechos y masajeándolos bruscamente mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del chico y besándose tan salvajemente que de ambos escurria saliva de su boca.

Todo eso lo veía Miku pero como se había quedado en estado de shock cayo al piso pero sin dejar de ver esa horrible escena. Ambos amantes pararon de golpe y miraron a la verde-aqua, pero lo mas despresiable de ambos es que sus rostros no mostraban pena y arrepentimiento sino que mostraban odio y fastidio. Miku reacciono y empezó a reincorporarse para luego armarse de valor y soltar su ultimo aliento

Miku: *soltando algunas lagrimas*-Len…. Porque lo hicistes si yo te amaba crei que …

Len: *con expresión de gracia (nyaa esque no se la palabra correcta es asi como cuando uno dice: este pobre tonto ja cayo redondito… de eso tiene cara Len)-por dios Hatsune solo lo hice por lastima y gracia, creiste de verdad que te amaba ja solo me divertias con todas esas ridículas 'muestras de amor' por dios- haciendo énfasis en muestras de amor

Miku: -¡ERES UN MALDITO SOLO TE APROVECHASTES DE MI Y ME TRATASTE COMO UN SIRVIENTE Y UNA ESTUPIDA!-

Len: -error preciosa, tu fuiste la que se ofrecio y ahora si no te importa puedes salir de aquí

Miku: MALDITO¡ *arrojo un libro muy delgado bueno que a nadie dañaría a Len y salio corriendo echa un llanto

Gumi: -sera mejor que continuemos algún otro dia querido Len esa tonta va a alertar a alguien voy al baño-

Len- ok creo que tienes razón además mi hermana debe de estar ahí no quiero escuchar sus sermones y gritos ahora- dijo mientras se vestia.

Por el otro lado rin vio a Miku llorando asi que solo la persiguió hasta la entrada del edificio ya que su hermano tenia que darle una explicación

Miku: "_ya nada importa, nada… pero ya no podre seguir viviendo con estos recuerdos"_

* * *

**Bueno que tal les parecio bueno, excelente, malo horrendo aun no manejo muy bien asi que si también me quieren echar una manita ya saben dejen reviews y pues bueno también digan si les parecio muy corta y que le hace falta ok bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**Sayoonara**


	2. Chapter 2:Tomando una decisión difícil

_**Hooolaaa de nuevo bueno gracias por avisarme de los scripts se los agradezco a y bueno como dije iba a dibujar o poner fotos referentes a los caps. Y bueno ahora no he podido dibujarlos yo misma ya que estoy haciendo un poster de Len-kun aaaaaahhhhh cuando lo termine se los mostrare y bueno aquí esta la foto del anterior cap. a y que por cierto se llama "DESCUBRIENDO EL TERRIBLE ENGAÑO" y bueno aquí la foto**_

_**FOTO: **_ /pictures/get_image/100421-1203x780-tagme+(artist)-vocaloid-hatsune+miku-girl-eyes+closed-green+

_**jeje bueno y sin mas que decir empecemos.**_

**Diálogos: -laeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

_**Chapter 2: Tomando una decisión difícil**_

**MIKU POV.**

No puedo creerlo como es posible que ocurriera esto jamás me imagine esto creí que Len me amaba y que siempre seria fiel a mi pero ahora…. No puedo tener estos recuerdos por mucho tiempo

No, no terminare mi vida, eso seria como desperdiciarla en algo que ni siquiera vale la pena **(se refiere a Len)**; reharé mi vida aunque eso tenga como consecuencia abandonar a las mejores cosas y personas que ha pasado alrededor de mi existencia.

**NORMAL POV.**

Miku regreso a la casa Vocaloid donde todos esperaban a las 4 personas que faltaban pero ellos solo la observaban.

-Miku que…. Paso?-pronuncio un peli-azul

-…- Miku solo se mantenía en silencio cabizbaja parada al frente de la puerta

- Miku que sucede- dijo Luka quien lentamente se acercaba a Miku pero al levantar su rostro lo tenia pálido y lleno de lagrimas

-no te preocupes Luka-chan e...estoy bien solo que…. no siento ánimos- dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

-como vas a estar bien estas en un mar de lagrimas!- exclamo meiko quien no se explicaba el comportamiento de la chica de ojos aqua-marinos

-Tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-pronuncio Teto quien tenia un tono de preocupación y tristeza al borde del llanto

-solo… q...quiero estar sola unos momentos no se p...preocupen les diré la explicación pronto-y con esto la chica de las 2 coletas finalizo la charla y subió a su cuarto para arrodillarse y consolarse a si misma.

**POR EL EDIFICIO TRAICIONEROS**

**RIN POV.**

PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO!

Primero Miku se va llorando y luego voy a la habitación y encuentro a Len y Gumi semidesnudos AARRRRGGGG! Pero nadie se salva de mí.

-LEN QUE ESTUPIDEZ HAS HECHO?!-grite irritada

-solo lo que desee hacer

-como pudiste acostarte con una de las mejores amigas de tu novia, y tu maldita zo$%°7 desquiciada como traicionaste a tu mejor amiga CASI UNA HERMANA¡-estaba en llamas

-DEACUERDO SABES QUE MIKU ABURRIA CON TODAS SUS ESTUPIDECES DEL AMOR Y DEMAS CURSILERIAS POR ESO YO Y LEN ESTAMOS JUNTOS ASI QUE YA CALLATE RUBITA!- dijo la maldita de Gumi

-…..- el mujeriego de mi hermano no decía nada solo se quedaba viendo el piso pero no le tome mucha importancia

-bien hagan sus porquerías ustedes jamás sabrán lo que es querer a alguien de verdad y les sugiero que no se paseen mas en casa me daría vergüenza a mi y a los demás que nos relacionen con un par de hipócritas como ustedes *escupida de repugnancia hacia el suelo*-esa fue mi ultima palabra; jamás los creí capaces pero bueno como dice el dicho caras vemos corazones no sabemos.

Cuando regrese a casa tenia la esperanza de que Miku estuviera ahí y en efecto si estaba cuando entre vi a los chicos amontonados al final de las escaleras observando la habitación de Miku

-*suspiro*"_supongo que Miku no les dijo nada no la culpo"-_subí las escaleras para hacerles una señal de que vinieran conmigo, le aligeraría la carga a Miku del sufrimiento.

**GUMI POV.**

Después de que la r_ubita_ se fuera Len se quedo callado por mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos con aquella "_acaso se estará arrepintiendo?" _ Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente hasta que el hablo.

-Iré a dar una vuelta-

-e...esta bien no tardes-respondí

Nunca había estado tan raro y otra vez ese pensamiento inundo mi mente hasta que dormí

**NORMAL POV.**

Era ya de madrugada, todos ya estaban dormidos excepto la verde-aqua quien aun se encontraba arrodillada pero con los brazos y cabeza en la cama; había meditado bien lo que haría y después de tanto pensarlo se levanto y susurro

-si no lo hago terminare consumida por esto-

"_ya he tomado la decisión aunque tenga que sacrificar lo bueno que he vivido será mejor para mi y tal vez para los demás, hasta nunca Miku Hatsune tu existencia ha terminado"_

_**Waaa que tal eh bueno espero que os entretenga y también que no los deje con la duda del siguiente capitulo mucho tiempo; ya saben dejen reviews sobre su opinión y la última frase que aparece es Miku, ah cierto necesito que me digan esto ya que dependiendo de esto cambiara la historia:**_

_**¿Quieren que toda la historia sea de MikuxLen o agrego a otro guapote a la vida de Miku?**_

_**Y un ultimo favor pasen la cadenita de que este fic existe eso me animaría mucho mi primer review casi me hace gritar de alegría, por cierto gracias lalamaria21 por leerlo, y bueno aquí esta la fotito de este cap.**_

_**Photo chapter 2: **_ . /_

_**Sayoonara**_


	3. Chapter 3: Despidiéndome de mi identidad

**Konishiwa gente como están espero que muy bien bueno pues como verán subo caps. Un día si y otro no pero no se si la siguiente semana pueda hacerlo así ya que entrare a la escuela WAAA QUEE FLOGERAA pero que se le va a hacer.**

**Bueno ya saben que pongo una foto o dibujo por cada cap. Y ahora toco dibujo yeeeeiiii lo hice yo misma así que espero les agrade**

_AVISO:HE VISTO QUE NO SE PUEDEN CARGAR LINKS ASI QUE LES DIRE COMO LLEGAR A LA FOTO_

_instruccion: metanse a la pag. de photobucket y busquen la palabra mikutendohatsune (que es mi cuenta) y le dan donde dice asi:_

_Are you looking for the Photobucket user mikutendohatsune?_

_Click here to see this user's profile _

_le dan click y ahi estaran las fotos de los caps ok _

_Bueno sin mas que decir empecemos_

**Diálogos: -laeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou) **

_**Chapter 3: despidiéndome de mi identidad**_

**LEN POV. **

**(Waaaa por fin sabremos en que piensa Len)**

Camine unas cuadras del departamento hasta pasar por un parque, me senté en una de las bancas y observe el cielo; -"_porque me siento así en verdad la habré…. No no es posible que haya sentido afecto por ella siempre será la misma rutina: conocer, cortejar, unos días jugando con ellas y después Sayoonara; pero no me sentí con cara para enfrentar a mi hermana pero tal vez me sugestione un poco"- _de todos modos me sentía confuso al haber visto a Miku llorar estaba normal pero no sé que paso después, me levante de ahí y cuando pasaba observe a una pareja besándose y en ese instante sentí un vacío y depresión inmensos continué así hasta llegar al apartamento, vi a Gumi dormida, solo hice una mueca y dormí en el sofá de la sala de estar; *bostezo* creo que se ha terminado esto Gumi *suspiro*-después de haber dicho esto dormí profundamente; no sabia con exactitud lo que pasaba pero dejaría de estar con mujeres por un tiempo.

**RIN POV.**

Después de haber contado todo lo que sucedió con Miku y lo que testifique de Len y Gumi ellos se veían muy molestos y decepcionados por ese suceso

-pobre Miku no me imagino como debe de estar sufriendo- comento Luka rompiendo el silencio que había en el cuarto

-ahora entiendo porque se veía de esa manera- dijo Teto con un tono muy bajo de voz

-AHH PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!-exclamo Meiko y Kaito al mismo tiempo

-TIENEN RAZON!- dijimos los demás incluyéndome

-oigan no creen que primero deberíamos ver a Miku-propuso Neru, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al segundo piso y ahí era de rifársela: quien tendría que abrir y explicar todo a Miku

-umm bueno que tal si lo hacemos con un piedra papel o tijera- susurro Teto

Entonces empezó la jugada

-1...2...3... Piedra papel o tijera-dijimos todos al unisonido; de 7 perdieron 2

-"ufff que bueno que no perdí jeje"-

-bien Neru, Kaito comiencen-inicio la jugada Meiko

-1…2…3… piedra papel o tijera- dijeron los perdedores

-jeje jeje supongo que gane, lo siento Kaito- limito a decir Neru en un tono un poco burlón-

-bueno ya abre Kaito- le dije dándole un empujo hacia la puerta

Kaito había abierto la puerta que para suerte de toda no tenia seguro. Le di unas palmadas al colchón pero…

-MIKU NO ESTA!- alarme a los demás entonces buscamos en su habitación ya que jamás salió de esta, entonces abrí la ventana y observe que había una cuerda hecha de sabanas pero antes de que yo hablara hubo otra alarma por parte de Luka

-CHICOS NO HAY ZAPATOS NI CHAQUETAS AQUÍ, ADEMAS SU ROPA ESTA DESGARRADA!-todos volteamos y en efecto no había mas que su ropa pero ya rota

-también hay una cuerda hecha con sus sabanas en la ventana-dije

-y no esta su dinero de ahorros- exclamo Neru

-¿?- "_como es que Neru sabe eso"_

- jeje tal vez tomaba algunos prestamos de vez en cuando-se excuso, no le tomamos mucha importancia ya que lo mas valioso de ahí no se encontraba

-oigan vengan acá todos-grito Gakupo –encontré una carta para todos-

-ok bueno dice… … …

**Miku POV.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

-estoy lista solo llevare algunas chaquetas para el frio, mis ahorros y zapatos; si llevo ropa tal vez me reconozcan tengo que cambiar totalmente-preparaba mis cosas para irme de la casa esa era mi decisión definitiva; Comenzaría desde cero, tendría que desaparecer por lo menos como Miku de ahí. Destruí todos mis documentos que testificaran mi existencia, tome todas las fotos que había de mí y acompañada con los chicos, las recorte para luego quemarlas en mi baño, todo estaba listo solo faltaba algo…mi despedida:

Tome una hoja de papel y empecé a escribir:

_Hola chicos _

_Solo quiero agradecerles por todos los momentos de alegría que me dieron_

_Los recuerdos que tuve jeje como Meiko cuando me emborracho con sake,_

_O Kaito cuando vaciamos esa heladería mmm deliciosos helados por cierto, Neru y Teto_

_Mostrándome el mundo tecnológico, o cuando fuimos a ese huerto de naranjos recuerdas Rin-chan_

_Jeje casi dejas en ruinas el huerto les agradezco demasiado por todo_

_Jamás los olvidare… es una promesa que quedara conmigo mientras viva _

_No se preocupen por mí, comenzare de nuevo _

_No me olviden chicos_

_Son lo mejor del mundo _

_Los quiere Miku._

Al terminar una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla dejando así una marca de mí. Enseguida tome mis cosas y salí de la casa por mi ventana así alejándome de lo que una vez fue mi hogar

-adiós chicos, cuídense * agitando la mano como despedida*- después de decir eso corrí alejándome del lugar

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**NORMAL POV.**

Al terminar de leer todos los vocaloids soltaron lagrimas de amargura y tristeza algunos rompiendo en llanto y los otros tratando de ser fuertes ya que sabían que su querida Miku jamás volvería.

Frase final de Miku:

"_comenzare de nuevo no me rendir ustedes tampoco se rindan, mis queridos amigos"_

**Que tal les pareció este capitulo eh? Espero que los haya entretenido y el siguiente post habrá una Miku diferente oki doki**

**ah y diganme si les funcionaron las instrucciones **

**Bueno gracias por leer mi fic **

**Sayoonara**


	4. Chapter 4:Un nuevo comienzo

**Konishiwa chicos y antes que nada GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAI¡ no pude subir el cap antes porque me seco el cerebro la escuela y el fin de semana hice muchas cosas pero como no tengo tarea (XD según yo) subiré uno ah y tengo un nuevo dibujito wii; instrucciones abajo.**

_INSTRUCCIÓN PARA FOTO: metanse a la pag. de photobucket y busquen la palabra mikutendohatsune (que es mi cuenta) y le dan donde dice asi:_

_Are you looking for the Photobucket user mikutendohatsune?_

_Click here to see this user's profile_

_le dan click y ahi estaran las fotos de los caps ok_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir empecemos**_

**Diálogos: -laeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

_**Chapter 4: un nuevo comienzo**_

**MIKU POV.**

Llegue a una central de transporte asi como taxis, autobuses etc… (**ojala ubiera uno en mi casa)**. Me dirigi hacia donde vendían los boletos para un taxi hacia el aeropuerto; subi y empece a recordar lo que había pasado hasta que una voz me interrumpio:

-sucede algo señorita- me pregunto el señor de edad muy adulta casi anciano que conducia el taxi

-no, no se preocupe- dije algo desanimada

-la verdad no sabría que decirle pero tiene que afrontar sus problemas y seguir adelante- me respondio muy dulce y amablemente

-gracias es muy buen aconsejador- le conteste de igual forma, fue lo mejor que me había pasado desde _aquello_.

Platicamos un buen rato de cosas de la vida, anécdotas algo graciosas que me sacaron una risa muy larga, me sentía bien… no me sentía abandonada había pasado algo asi como una hora hasta que llegue a mi destino.

-me encanto aber platicado con usted señor- dije

-igualmente señorita, espero que sea prospero y que tenga buenos tiempos tal vez algún dia nos veamos- me dijo y con un apretón de manos nos despedimos

Cuando entre al aereopuerto eran las 2:30 de la madrugada asi que me dispuse a ir a la recepción a pedir un boleto; tenia muchísimo dinero asi que pedi el siguiente vuelo a Osaka que me informaron que saldría a las 5:00 am. Fui a la sala de espera **(creo que asi se llama)** hasta que me tocara pero el sueño me vencio.

Abri los ojos lentamente y me encontraba recargada en algo:

-"_ah que comoda estoy jeje la pared es muy suave mmm… … … ALTO si yo estoy en medio de los asientos, pero que"-_

En lo que mi cabeza reposaba era una chica de cabellos lila muy claro recogido en dos coletas bajas, vestido lila con toques purpura hasta el muslo, medias rayadas zapatos muy kawaii **(tiernos)**, una chamarrita de gorra con dos orejas de conejo con toques rosas y una carita muy angelical.

-ohayo-

-AHHH-grite de la impresion

-AHH- la asuste

-perdona esque no soy muy buena en las mañanas

-bah, no te preocupes a mi si me despiertan asi los estrangulo jeje-

-jajaja- era muy animada y graciosa

-cual es tu nombre?-pregunto a lo cual quede cabizbaja y no sabiendo que decir

-umm podríamos guardarlo para después-dije

Ok bueno antes de que preguntes me llamo Yuzuki Yukari a tus servicios- dijo muy cortesmente

-jeje es un placer, y dime que vuelo tomaras- dije curiosa

-el Japon-Osaka-respondio muy emocionada

-wow enserio yo igual-dije al mismo tono

-sii genial y dime tienes ya una reservación de hotel-

-pues… la verdad no solo me voy debi planear mas con detenimiento-respondi apenada

-oye se me ocurre algo-dijo misteriosa

-que pasa Yukari-san?-pregunte

-en primero dime Yuzuki oki y en segundo se me ocurrio de que tal si vamos las dos juntas al departamento que rente siii?-

-ahh, no lo se- dije dudosa

-PORFAVOR- puso una cara de gatito demasiado tierna y con esa carita ni como decir no

-ok, ok seremos tu y yo-dije dándole la razón

-SII genial- dijo abrazandome muy fuerte casi dejándome sin oxigeno

-"_waa no puedo respirar, pero que importa es una monada ^^"-_

-INFORMAMOS QUE EL VUELO JAPON-OSAKA PARTIRA EN 15 MINUTOS ASEGURESE DE TOMAR TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS Y QUE TENGA BUEN VIAJE- informo una voz por el altavoz

-bueno vámonos ok – dije con entusiasmo

-de acuerdo-dijo Yuzuki-chan asi para pararnos del asiento e irnos pero sin querer deje una de mis pertenencias, un collar de perlas que me lo habían regalado en mi decimo quinto cumpleaños que se me daba mucho ponérmelo.

Entramos al avión, nos sentamos pero cuando empezaba a moverse el avión empeze a sentir que la mano de yuzuki temblaba:

-estas bien yuzuki-chan- pregunte preocupada

-solo estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo entrecortadamente

-tranquila yo estoy aquí no pasara nada- la abraze a lo cual funciono y termino acurrucándose al igual que yo en la sala de espera y despegamos las dos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

**LEN POV.**

Desperté con mucho cansancio y frustacion, Gumi aun seguía dormida asi que decidi tomar el desayuno y depues le diría que esto terminaría; tome mi chaqueta y me dispuse a salir

Todo el camino fue tranquilo hasta que llegue atravesando el parque donde habían unos columpios y ahí se encontraban dos personas muy familiares; eran Rin y Kaito clarlando pero cuando observe Rin estaba llorando y Kaito soltaba algunas lagrimas, y asi es la curiosidad me mataba asi que me escondi donde pudiera escuchar:

-no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo- se escuchaba muy ronca y temblorosa

-debemos afrontar esto sino nos consumirá la tristeza- dijo Kaito soltando varias lagrimas

Todo me parecía muy confuso pero por mi gran estupidez me resbale de donde estaba llamando la atención de los chicos y con mucho valor me lebante de mi escondite para encontrarme con ambos observándome, lo que me esperaba era una agresión de Rin y eso pero esta vez me sorprendio:

-tu tuvistes la culpa, TODO FUE TU CULPA!- diciendo esto Rin salio corriendo despavorida y echa un mar de lagrimas y amargura

-tu causaste todo esto- respondio Kaito de una forma siniestra

-eso no es tu asunto, o lo es-dije indiferente disponiéndome para irme pero me detuvo

-de verdad eres imbécil…. MALDITA SEA!- me sorprendio pero ni siquiera tiempo me dio de reaccionar ya que un puño firme y duro me golpeo la cara

-MALDITO INFELIZ POR TU CULPA MIKU SE FUE PARA SIEMPRE Y NO DEJO NI RASTRO PARA PODER BUSCARLA; ENTIENDES YA NO QUISO EXISTIR NO HAY PRUEBAS DE QUE ELLA ALGUNA VEZ EXISTIO- eso me dejo atonito.

Después de ello Kaito se fue pero yo no salía de mi shock

-"_como hiciste eso Miku porque"-_

**MIKU POV. **

**Frase final**

" _todo tiene un destino, asi que lo seguire construyendo. No pensar en el ayer sino en el porvenir que a cada uno nos espera"_

**Que tal eh? Ya se merecían uno mas largo por acerlos esperar oki.**

**Bueno y como saben se a integrado a una nueva chica que es "Yuzuki Yukari" que también pertenece a Vocaloid pero esta muy escondidita asi que me dije (**_**que demonios le pondré personalidad y listo)**_** y la propuesta del dia de hoy es tatararaaa**

**SALIR EN EL FIC SIII**

**Bueno como saben nueva vida, nuevos amigos asi que envíenme mensajes privados o si lo prefieren por reviews como quieren ser algo asi con estos datos:**

**NOMBRE,PERSONALIDAD,RELACION CON Miku**

**Eso es todo si también lo prefieren envíen mas detalles de su personaje**

**Espero subir pronto otro cap.**

**Bueno que tengan buena vida**

**Sayoonara**


	5. Chapter 5:Mi Nuevo Yo part 1

**Konishiwa chicos como están, espero que muy bien y pues ya saben que no e tenido tiempo por la escuela grrrr como odio no poder escribir mas seguido T-T…**

**En fin también tengo seco el cerebro por eso mejor ahorita ok y gracias ****danielaadrianaaguirreaguilar 20**** por haberme dado algunos personajes y a Lalamaria21 me encanta hacer un personaje tsundere XP bueno sin mas que decir empecemos**

_INSTRUCCIÓN PARA FOTO: métanse a la pág. de photobucket y busquen la palabra mikutendohatsune (que es mi cuenta) y le dan donde dice así:_

_Are you looking for the Photobucket user mikutendohatsune?_

_Click here to see this user's profile_

_Le dan click y ahí estarán las fotos de los caps. ok_

**Diálogos: -laeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

_**Chapter 5: Mi nuevo yo Parte 1**_

**MIKU POV.**

Cuando desperté entraba mucho sol por la ventanilla, Yuzuki-chan aun no despertaba

-"_se ve tan mona cuando duerme"-_pensé aun soñolienta

Cuando revise mi reloj eran ya las 7:50**(si ya sé que no tarda casi nada cuando vas en avión pero esta aerolínea se llama **_**"caracolito volador" **_**por razones obvias XD)** y pues aterrizábamos a las 8:00

-ahh *bostezo* ohayo de nuevo chica- Yuzuki se había despertado ya

-ohayo Yuzuki-chan dormiste bien?-dije muy alegre

-sip y dime ya vamos a llegar?-dijo mientras se frotaba un ojo

-en 10 minutos estaremos aterrizando-

-ok bueno y dime desconocida sabré tu nombre pronto?-se mostro algo incrédula y curiosa a la vez

-….-mi mente de nuevo reprodujo esos recuerdos

-vamos algún día tendrás que decirme, porque no mejor ahora-insistía

-de…de acuerdo pero cuando aterricemos- dije temerosa

-no te preocupes puedes confiar en mi- regalándome una sonrisa muy cálida

-ok, gracias- provocándome un sonrojo **(no es lo que piensan es por que se avergonzó un poquito)**.

-PASAGEROS SE SOLICITA AJUSTEN BIEN SUS CINTURONES DECENDEREMOS EN 2 MINUTOS GRACIAS POR USAR ESTA AEREOLINEA- se escucho la voz por los altavoces

-wow como vuela el tiempo XP-chiste malo de mi parte

-XD si tienes razón-

Después descendimos, salimos del avión y cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras se me atoro el cabello en un escalón.

-ahh-hice un chillido de dolor

-que pasa?-

-mi cabello se atoro-llore de una forma cómica

-permítame-me hablo un chico de cabellos entre rosas y blancos

Entonces desatoro la punta de mi coleta dejándola en libertad aunque algo despeinado

-muchas gracias, se lo agradezco-le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas dejando un leve sonrojo en él.

-no hay de que mi nombre es…-pero fue interrumpido por mi dulce acompañante

-YUMA¡-grito para luego abalanzarse sobre aquel chico

-*gotita en la cabeza estilo anime* _jeje que bueno que ya eran los últimos escalones sino hubieran rodado XP-_pensé algo divertida pero a la vez confundida

-hola, vaya veo que me extrañaste-dijo alegre aquel chico

-vamos¡ te presentare a alguien-dijo entusiasmada

-bien, bien pero calma-

Ese chico se había reincorporado, me acerque con la mano extendida a lo cual el la tomo y beso mi mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-un placer señorita, mi nombre es Yuma perdón por la presentación que tuve-lanzando una sonrisa a medias que derretiría a cualquier chica, debía admitirlo era lindo.

-jeje…es…un placer-dije muy avergonzada por mi inoportuno sonrojo

-hmpt-escuche a mi querida amiga Yuzuki a lo cual actué rápido para poder preguntarle algo aunque en mi interior sabia la respuesta con una sonrisa picara

-y bueno como se conocen-dije ya mas tranquila

-a… pues él es…-dijo sin poder terminar ya que el recién conocido la interrumpido

-soy su novio, suertuda que es verdad-soltando una risilla

-BAKA ¡ PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡ GRRR-dijo enojada y como un tomate

-jajajaja pero que tontita eres solo era una broma-rio sujetándose el estomago mientras Yuzuki gritaba reclamándole de lo "_baka"_ que era

-umm no quisiera interrumpir pero estamos en la pista de aterrizaje y nos dejan los demás pasajeros-avise a los dos a lo cual reaccionaron y se dispusieron a avanzar conmigo

-esto no se queda aquí Yuma-dijo aun mas sonrojada que enojada

-si claro pero por ahora compórtate como la gente decente- era algo baka eso no había duda pero era muy gustoso y por supuesto hizo lo que hizo para relajar y entrar en confianza todos.

Entramos a donde recogían el equipaje y ahí pregunte muy incrédula:

-ejem- señale a Yuzuki que viniera

-que pasa- me pregunto inocentemente

-te gusta, cierto?- solté la pregunta del millón a lo cual ella se sonrojo y le temblaban las piernas

-_"vaya esta chica si que es nerviosa"_- me dije

-pues… pues… pu…es-tartamudeaba así que no fui **"Gacha" **y le ayude a terminar

-pues, pues claro que SI! Admítelo-dije alegre y entusiasma

-esta bien, si me atrae pero no lo grites podría oírnos-susurro con tranquilidad

-ok bueno discutiremos esto luego- dije pícaramente

-hablando de secretos me dirás porque no me has dicho tu nombre-exclamo, se aproximaba Yuma y escucho como resultado de que ahora los dos me preguntaran.

-bien, bien pero no es muy agradable que digamos bueno…*_no pasara nada Miku ellos te apoyan"_ bien mi nombre es Miku, Hatsune Miku…-

**En otro lugar de Japón,**

**Más especifico Tokio**

**LEN POV.**

-Mi…Miku que, pe…pero…que-no podía creerlo

"_MALDITO INFELIZ POR TU CULPA MIKU SE FUE PARA SIEMPRE Y NO DEJO NI RASTRO PARA PODER BUSCARLA; ENTIENDES YA NO QUISO EXISTIR NO HAY PRUEBAS DE QUE ELLA ALGUNA VEZ EXISTIO"_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza; empecé a reincorporarme para luego correr a mi auto que estaba en la entrada del departamento. Llegue jadeando pero no me importo, subí al auto velozmente y empecé mi objetivo: buscar aquella silueta femenina verde-aqua que ahora sin darme cuenta me importaba.

Busque todo el día, pregunte a montón de personas si vieron una chica con ese aspecto; después de varias horas me adentre en un barrio de diferentes combinaciones de países, a Miku le encantaba ese barrio ya que una vez me invito a ir a vestir, socializar y degustar algo distinto; pero algo ocurrió, algo no esperado:

-pero que ¡?- me di cuenta de que me había agotado toda la gasolina

-ahh porque ¡! ¡- grite enojado pero ya quería regresar a casa

Baje del auto y espere un taxi, pasaron como 10 minutos para que pasara uno así que lo aborde; el hombre que lo conducía era de casi de la tercera edad que me miraba con cierta curiosidad así que decidí hablarle:

-se le ofrece algo-dije aburrido

-no, solo que se me figuro en si a una chica con el cabello larguísimo muy bonita-dijo el hombre

Enseguida me alerte y le pregunte teniendo la esperanza de que fuera de la misma chica de la que hablábamos.

-oiga acaso era una chica de estatura mediana, cabello color verde-aqua, con ojos profundos del mismo color y rasgos delicados?-

-vaya, se ve que la quiere mucho es un chico con suerte!-en ese momento sentí una pulsada en el estomago a lo cual alarmo al taxista y se detuvo para ayudarme

-esta bien, señor- me pregunto algo preocupado

-no, no se preocupe-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo pero yo no era importante ahora-dígame, me podría ayudar respondiendo algo?-

-si claro joven lo que mande- respondió mas tranquilo

-hacia donde fue aquella chica?-

-fue hacia el aeropuerto, si gusta lo llevare o mejor vamos a donde me había dicho-

-no, lléveme hacia allá- dije y enseguida nos marchamos

**Etto que tal les pareció mmm?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno como ustedes saben el final quedo cortó pero la verdad se separa en 2 partes por eso no esta la frase de Miku y bueno también subiré las fotos de este cap. Y del otro para que se vaya explicando mejor y como saben aun recibo opiniones de nuevos personajes aunque ****danielaadrianaaguirreaguilar 20**** ya me dijo muchos y te ofrezco que hagas tu un propio personaje para el fic, ya saben envíen reviews o mensajes de alguna opinión o sugerencia para este fic a y quien no sabe que es "gacha" pues se usa en este caso para decir que no iba a hacerle las cosas mas difíciles y mejor lo iba a decir Miku jeje.**

**Bueno eso seria todo… a no, no es cierto eso no es todo **

**Bueno como ya habían empezado (por lo menos para mi) las clases las iba a inaugurar con un nuevo fic pero esta difícil acostumbrarse de no tener nada que hacer a estar haciendo tarea hasta las 11:00 de la noche y pues espero siquiera sacar el prologo del fic aunque aun no me decido de que pareja XP pero bueno.**

**Ahora si eso es todo **

**Sayoonara nakamas**

**~straw hat ally~**


	6. Chapter 6: Mi Nuevo yo part 3

**Konishiwa chicos e vuelto después de casi un mes y lo que quiero decir es…. GOMENE GOME GOMEN y la verdad tengo 2 trabajos de hacer en mi escuela y lamentablemente no e tenido inspiración además de que los documentos del fic desaparecieron en la laptop y muchos sucesos mas pero bueno y ya decidí que el siguiente fic será un MikuxLen WIIII tal vez lo suba junto con este pero bueno ya me estoy extendiendo luego les platicare de mi vida a y al final are algunas aclaraciones de mi forma de crear palabras ok bueno sin mas empecemos:**

_INSTRUCCIÓN PARA FOTO: métanse a la pág. de photobucket y busquen la palabra mikutendohatsune (que es mi cuenta) y le dan donde dice así:_

_Are you looking for the Photobucket user mikutendohatsune?_

_Click here to see this user's profile_

_Le dan click y ahí estarán las fotos de los caps. Ok_

Diálogos: -aeiou-

Pensamientos: "aeiou"

Acciones:*aeiou*

N/A: (aeiou)

_Chapter 6: Mi nuevo yo Parte 2_

LEN POV.

El conductor condujo rápidamente ya que mi desesperación era de notarse, llegamos al

Aeropuerto y antes de que bajara le pedí un favor a aquel señor

-umm… podría esperar aquí? solo será unos minutos-pregunte

-por supuesto, no se preocupe-respondió cortésmente

Baje a toda velocidad y fui a la recepción a preguntar

-disculpe señorita, me podría proporcionar el vuelo que tomo una señorita con el apellido Hatsune-también la describí en su físico

-lo lamento señor, pero se me hace imposible proporcionarle esa información-

-Claro… no hay problema- dije desanimado; pero antes de que me alejara la recepcionista me llamo

-sé que tal vez me reporten por esto pero antes de que ella se fuera dejo una de sus pertenencias, cuando trate de devolvérselo salió a toda velocidad y me fue imposible detenerla-

Entonces me entrego su collar favorito que rara vez no lo portaba, una gota resbalo por mi

Mejilla haciéndome sorprenderme

-_"pero que me sucede"-_ era lo que inundaba mi mente –muchas… gracias señorita-

Le respondí con una temblorosa voz, ella me sonrió tristemente y me marche.

-y bien señor, nos vamos?- pregunto aquel señor

-si, si ya podemos irnos- respondí y llegamos como en 1 hora 30 minutos ya íbamos mas

Despacio, no quería aceptarlo… me sentía vacío y sin brillo en mis ojos

-bien es aquí señor,*recibe el dinero* que le vaya muy bien- me reconforto un poco y se marcho

Definitivamente era una gran persona ese hombre. Cuando subía las escaleras pensé en algo

Que me fastidiaría –_"demonios, Megpoid sigue ahí dentro supongo que tendré que ayudarla a _

_Buscar un lugar donde hospedarse ya que a mi lado no será"-_

Cuando entre ella se disponía a abrazarme pero puse mi mano delante de ella para no

Recibirlo

-que pasa Len?- pregunto de una forma ingenua a lo que me irrito

-tienes que irte- respondí con frialdad –puedo ayudarte a encontrar un lugar y pues…-

Pero grito interrumpiéndome

-PORQUE ERES ASI, QUE TE HIZO CAMBIAR ASI!- resonó por todo el edificio –ES POR

ESA HATSUNE VERDAD, CONTESTAME PORQUE CAMBIASTE POR ELLA?!-

-PORQUE LA AMO!- esas palabras salieron por si solas, sorprendiéndonos a los 2 después dije con

Más calma –ella se ha ido y nadie sabe ni puede encontrarla, ella ya no quiso regresar y es

Permanente-dije lastimosamente bajando la cabeza

-esta bien… ya no me veras aquí, y espero que no sea así por Hatsune les deseo suerte-

Salió de la habitación, me quede completamente solo y ahora comprendía que la necesitaba

Quería abrazarla y darle mi cariño pero ha sido muy tarde, fui un idiota al no quererla y

Apreciarla y sin previo aviso empecé a sollozar como nunca… pagaría por mis errores

Y guardaría ese sentimiento para siempre.

MIKU POV.

_Flash back (ya que Len paso todo el día buscando y ellos se quedaron conversando a las 9:00 am)_

_-__y pues eso es todo- había terminado de contar mi historia y ambos estaban entre sorprendidos _

_Y tristes por lo anteriormente contado_

_-Lo lamento mucho Miku- decía Yuma ahora con un tono de preocupación y tristeza _

_-*snif* yo también *snif* lo lamento Miku aunque ya no te podre decir así por mucho tiempo- _

_Comento Yuzuki quien dejo brotar algunas lagrimas en el transcurso de la narración_

_-pero siempre serás una chica muy linda y fuerte- agrego a lo cual Yuma se quedo pensativo_

_-sucede algo Yuma-san?- pregunte ya que permaneció así por largo tiempo_

_-LO TENGO!- lo dijo muy fuerte que nos ensordeció a ambas_

_-pero que demonios te sucede?- dijo Yuzuki-chan molesta_

_-el nombre perfecto para Miku- eso me dejo curiosa –que te parece Kumiko? O ya se Fugishima Kumiko la chica de la eterna belleza- Yuzuki-chan y yo nos quedamos pensativas y después de un rato las dos asentimos emocionadas_

_-bien solo falta la transformación- dijeron al unisonido lo cual me dio un escalofrió (wau eso rimo)_

_-…Etto… a que se refieren?- pregunte atemorizada –vamos, no creías que ibas a quedarte con tu misma apariencia verdad? Eso seria muy obvio- respondieron a lo cual asentí levemente_

_-próxima misión: transformar a Kumiko- exclamo Yuzuki, trague duro _

_-bueno… y que será primero- dije con curiosidad _

_- paso 1: cabello- eh? Había escuchado bien_

_- como que tienes en mente Yuzuki- chan- pregunto Yuma _

_-bien pues Miku tiene una gran melena, no? *sosteniendo la coleta* bien si es así que seria lo contrario- dijo Yuzuki con gran emoción _

_-QUE, LA DEJARAS CALVA!- exclamo Yuma_

_-*golpe a la cabeza* pero si eres tonto no pero si será corto… muy, muy corto- dijo con un ligero tono de maldad en ello que me recorrió un escalofrió _

_Cuando llegamos al estilista Yuzuki. chan casi me dejaba caer por la velocidad a la que íbamos, cuando la chica llego se entristeció un poco cuando mi querida amiga le dijo como quería mi nuevo corte de cabello_

_-cielos, debe tener muy buena razón para cortar su cabello señorita- me dijo de sorpresa_

_-créame es por una muy buena- respondí y tardo como 50 minutos en cortarlo todo, sinceramente fue rápido ya que con tanto cabello ni se diga._

_Cuando me mire traía el corte como a la altura del de Meiko pero mas apegado a la cabeza y además me pintaron unos mechones rosas que acaparaban casi todo mi color de cabello _

_-jeje bueno Yuma que te parece?- se dirigió al chico el cual apenas regresaba de ir de vago_

_-muy linda, no cabe duda- me sonrose un poco y seguimos con nuestro camino que era paso 2: ropa._

Bien aun no e acabado solo quería que supieran que no me secuestraron ni nada a y pues de el review de la querida NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku .D te agradezco mucho por esas sugerencias y a los demás y si me permitieras solo reduciré las palabras en todo mayúscula pero no desaparecerán ya que me gusta que se imaginen como se sienten cada uno de los personajes y etc. y hare lo que me mandas Lala-chan y creo que eso es todo bueno espero que dejen lindos reviews y bueno ya me voy

Oyasuminasai (es que ya son las 10:15 pm en el DF y ya me mandaron a dormir)

~Straw hat ally~


	7. Chapter 7: Mi Nuevo Yo part 3

**Felices fiestas chicos como están, espero que bien y lamento no continuar muy rápido pero esto se debe a que e estado deprimida por una perdida familiar y pues mi promedio que esta asegurado mi 9 n.n wau y no había tenido algunos detalles de este capitulo y pues si subia lo que tenía seguramente me iban a linchar y etc… bueno ya subí un ONE-SHOT se llama "Ciberlove" es de Len y Miku que espero lo lean (PARENTESIS: Etto solo quiero decir que tuve un error de nombre en realidad es el apellido Yuzuki y se llama Yukari gomene por el error CIERRA PARENTESIS) y pues sin mas empecemos:**

_**IMPORTANTE:**__INSTRUCCIÓN PARA FOTO: pues la página de photobucket a cambiado por lo tanto hay nuevas instrucciones:_

_Van a photobucket y en el buscador van a escribir "te veré en otra vida" en este caso o como se llame el fic y les dará las fotos referentes si tienen algún problema háganmelo saber_

* * *

**Diálogos: -aeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

**_Chapter 7: Mi nuevo yo Parte 3 (ultima parte)_**

MIKU POV.

-vaya si que se siente raro no tener mi gran melena- dije algo nostálgica

-pero anímate, créeme te gustara tienes mas libertad- hablo Yuma-san

-asi es si quieres después lo puedes dejar crecer- me respondió Yukari-chan –pero ahora vamos a lo que sigue: la ropa-

Llegamos a una plaza muy grande y con gran variedad de cosas, se veía muy interesante y seguro podríamos encontrar algo que a mi me agradara y también que no fuera nada parecido a mi estilo anterior.

-bien empecemos por idear que estilo de ropa usaras, así que… que tipo de ropa usabas en Tokio?- pregunto Yukari enfrente de la sección de ropa y accesorios

-Etto… pues me gustaba usar siempre falda inclusive en temporadas de frio, colores claros y con diseños muy exagerados, zapatos y calcetines y mi collar de perlas, creo que es todo- decía al mismo tiempo que Yuma escribía en un bloc de notas

-bien las opciones que hay son estilos Dark, cosplayers, descubierta pero con dignidad o sin ella**(N/A:XD Jajaja gomene no resistí)** , infantil, como un chico o de uniforme marinero… Etto así que cual escogen?- pregunto Yuma sugiriendo esas opciones, aunque sea un chico sabe vestir bien

-yo voto por los estilos chico, cool descubierto, que dices tu Yuma?- comento Yukari

-mmm… supongo que esta bien lo que dices Yukari, bien entremos!-dije y directamente nos dividimos para poder recolectar mucha ropa, ya que destruí la que tenía antes.

Comencé por la parte del torso ya que era la fase más variada, empecé a revisar lo que había, lleve mayormente ropa sin colores pastel, algo descubiertas pero sin exagerar y que fueran mayormente lisas o sin demasiado dibujo en ellas… llegue a la parte de los pantalones, la verdad no me gustaba usarlos mucho ya que sentía que era muy apresador así que me opte por escoger mas shorts y bermudas que jeans, en total lleve 18 conjuntos de todo lo que había observado.

5 minutos después llego Yuma-san con varios tipos de chaquetas y otros pantalones mientras que Yukari-chan traía calzado, algunos de tacón otros sandalias y tenis.

-listo Kumi-san vete a probar algo- me llamo Yukari dejándome algo confundida

-Etto… como dijiste?- pregunte

-es cierto será mejor irnos acostumbrando de una vez llamarte así y tu ser llamada así- propuso Yuma a lo cual asentí y le regale una sonrisa devuelta por el. Me dispuse a ir a los vestidores llevándome solo un conjunto el cual se podría decir la rama de los diseños de toda mi ropa

Cuando salí traía puesto un top color verde oscuro con un chaleco morado ,unos shorts azules con detalles, medias y unos converse color gris; cuando me adentre a el espejo de cuerpo completo todos y digo TODOS! Me observaban.

-ok creo que eso significa que te va ese estilo- Yukari-chan tenia razón en algo… resaltaba mucho –bien el ultimo paso para transformarte… 3: personalidad-

-umm supongo que eso tardara- dije mas para mi que para ellos

-eso depende de ti y que tan rápido te adaptes al cambio-

me escondí un poco ya que me percate de que varios chicos y entre ellos chicas se acercaban aunque fue mas la timidez que el temor.

-oye bobo que no van a saludar- hablo un chico de cabellos plata y ojos color carmesí

-pero qu…? Ah chicos que coincidencia que estén aquí- Yuma seguida por Yukari fueron a saludar y después me hicieron una seña para acercarme donde ellos.

-bien chicos les presentamos a una nueva amiga- Yuma extendió su mano y me aproxime a ellos

-hola chicos mi nombre es Kumiko… Fugishima Kumiko un gusto- hasta yo me sorprendí de con que control lo decía

-encantado Fugishima-san- me dijo un pelirrojo alto, aspecto de rockero y apuesto –mi nombre es Tanaka Akaito **(cambie el apellido para que asi no haya relación con los demás vocaloids)**

- mi nombre es Honne Dell y ella es mi novia- metió su brazo entre los demás y saco a una chica parecida a el solo que se veía muy incomoda _"vaya por dentro me parezco a ella o peor de nervios"_ pensé

-Etto… pu…pues mí no…nombre es Yowane Haku…un placer- casi se desmayaba

-igualmente- trate de no incomodarla más sonriendo y girándome al resto

-hola… Etto, mi nombre Momone Momoko pero puedes llamarme solo Momo- se sonroso, al parecer quería sonar calmada

-un placer y bien quien más- gire y solo quedaban 5 chicas y un chico

-bien para no demorarnos mi nombre es Kaai Yuki, él es mi querido hiyama-san… NO TE ACERQUES DEMASIADO A EL! **(N/a:100% acosadora) - **

-"_ah, será mejor no hacerla enojar"- _pensé con una gotita en mi cabeza

-ejem… bien ella es Haruka Nana, ella Galaco, Kaiko la hermana de Akaito, ella es Hana Mizuki y faltan aquí personas- termino de decir la pequeña Yuki

-hola a todos!- estire mi mano hacia arriba y la agite

-oigan hablando de faltantes donde quedo mi…- dijo a medias Dell quien fue apartado un poco dejando ver a un peliaqua igual a mí y muy, pero muy guapo

-aquí estoy, gusto en conocerte querida… mi nombre es Zatsune Mikuo- me dirigió una sonrisa algo seductora haciendo que me subieran los colores al rostro

_-"kyaa es tan lindo, tengo que controlarme además que no es el momento de pensar en ello"- _me pegue mentalmente y volví a la realidad

-pues es un gusto conocerlos a todos- sonreí lo más sinceramente posible ya que mi corazón se iba reconstruyendo cada vez más.

Después de que nos conociéramos mejor nos fuimos a tomar un café, seguido a un boliche donde no paraba de reír… eran buenos a su manera y por ultimo fuimos al parque de diversiones gastando todas nuestras energías en pasarla genial.

_Nunca creí merecer tanto y me esforzare por mantener_

_a personas tan valiosas como ellos a mi lado._

**E terminado con esta secuela de tres partes y prometo subir muy pronto estuve con mucho estrés créanme. Les deseo se la pasen bien en esta temporada de navidad y que esta vez todos podamos cumplir los 12 propósitos que a mí no se me cumplen por más que quiera. Por los que quieran saber cómo son los personajes les vuelvo a recordar de mi cuenta de photobucket y en el título de la foto viene ok.**

**Les mando muchos abrazos y pockys a sus corazones y también volver a ver sus lindísimos reviews.**

**Sayoonara**


	8. Chapter 8: Como Han Pasado Los Años

**Konishiwa chicos pásenla súper y bueno les pido que sigan con sus lindos reviews que tanto adoro, por favor no olviden checar la columna de "my stories" en mi perfil para que chequen mi one-shot de Len y Miku, seguiré posteando muy pronto, lamento tardar mucho es que mis maestros me torturan con trabajos, espero que entiendan y este cap. no tendrá imagen bueno sin más comencemos :3 :**

Diálogos: -aeiou-

Pensamientos: "aeiou"

Acciones:*aeiou*

N/A: (aeiou)

_**Chapter 8 : como pasan los años**_

**NORMAL POV.**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde aquella trágica escena… 5 años de la transformación de una persona traicionada… 5 años de arrepentimiento de lo más profundo de un alma… 5 años ya han pasado de que Miku se fue de Tokio y arribó a Osaka con ahora sus nuevos amigos que la han apoyado todo este tiempo, gracias a eso ha llegado a ser ahora la nueva chica a quien todos llaman "_Kumiko"._

Aunque ella pudo rehacer su vida, jamás dejo de pensar aquel si aquel incidente nunca hubiera pasado sufriría cosas peores… o esta equivocada.

**KUMIKO POV. **

-vaya que sueño más loco tuve- me dije a mi misma - soñé que estaba en un castillo de hielo plasmada en la pared como un adorno o algo así-

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a mi querida amiga Yukari-chan

-ohayo Kumi-san!- me abrazo –sabes que día es hoy?-

-uh, tiene algo especial hoy?- en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba

-uwaaa! *lloriqueo* Mikuo-san, ella no sabe que día es hoy – pero que pasa, no es mi culpa no recordar

De repente Mikuo entro pero traía consigo un ramo de hermosos tulipanes lilas y turquesas

-vaya pero que mujer más tonta… ven conmigo- regañándome y me jalo de la muñeca llevándome al jardín

-_"pero que altanero, pero supongo que en si es mi culpa"-_ pensé

-haber pequeña este día hace 5 años… fue cuando llegaste a Osaka y nos conociste- dio un gran suspiro

-¡¿ehhh?! De verdad, lo lamento mucho es que yo…- balbuce pero Mikuo puso enfrente de mi las hermosas flores que llevaba

-así que… aquí tienes!- las tome y luego le di un cálido abrazo y le bese la mejilla

No era nada del otro mundo esas muestras de afecto que hacíamos, ya que no hace mucho nos volvimos amigos más íntimos casi como de la misma sangre.

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo- le dije en un susurro

Entramos en la casa y después a la sala donde se encontraban todos y un gran pastel de zarzamoras, ya que ahora es mi gran afición.

-gracias chicos! Lamento no haberme acordado Yukari – chan jeje e envejecido y se me olvidan las cosas- les afirme a lo cual todos reímos

-bueno, eso ya paso- hablo Nana-chan –tenemos que ir a algún lado! Y por el camino compramos algodón de azúcar- sonrió típicamente, aun teniendo 10 años piensa en buenas ideas.

-HI!- respondimos al coro. Salimos de la casa y subimos a la camioneta de Akaito - san

-nee~ Kumiko-san puedo retocarte los rayos cuando regresemos- me pregunto de repente Galaco – san

-etto… pero no crees que estén bien así?- pregunte ya que no hace mucho me había hecho unos más delgados ella misma

-anda… porque los necesitaras créeme!- chillo a lo cual solo asentí –perfecto!-

-"_y para que necesitaría teñirme el pelo de nuevo?"- _pensé

Akaito – san nos llevó a una expo anime, ya que me había aficionado y convertido en otaku gracias a Yuuki-chan, entramos y nos la pasamos genial, gané el torneo de karaoke de openings de los animes de "Golden Times", comimos Okonomiyakis y por ultimo casi compramos toda una tienda literalmente.

Regresamos alrededor de las 11:30 pm, pero cuando nos disponíamos todos a subir a nuestras piezas Yuma llamo a todos

-esperen chicos, mañana hay algo muy importante que tenemos que discutir y nadie vaya a salir, de acuerdo?-

-bien- contestamos y subimos a nuestra habitación

-" _que paso? Porque Yuma me miro con… nostalgia? Me dejaron con muchas preguntas hoy, espero que las aclaremos mañana "-_ el sueño me fue venciendo, y por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento.

_Que sucede, todo esto me intriga y… _

_Siento que malos recuerdos inundan mi cabeza_

**nyaaa y hasta aquí el cap. Es uno muy corto pero es un pequeño mensaje para que estén alertas oki ^o^.**

**sayoo **

**~straw hat ally~**


	9. Chapter 9: La Trágica Noticia

**Konishiwa chicos! n.n como han estado, espero que pasen genial día y aquí está el cap. 9 de este fic. Ya no pude hacer mi dibujo para caratula, perdonen U.U**

**Y aclaro que en este chapter será uno que gire completamente la historia y aunque ya este planeada pueden sugerirme o agregar algo que les guste o que se haya pasado ok?**

**Sin más empecemos :3**

Diálogos: -aeiou-

Pensamientos: "aeiou"

Acciones:*aeiou*

N/A: (aeiou)

_**Chapter 9: la trágica noticia**_

**MIKU POV.**

No había podido dormir bien ya que me intrigaba lo que sucedería esta mañana, me levante cepille mi cabello –_hmm… necesito decorarlo de nuevo- _pensé y me di una ducha, vesti una blusa de tirantes, pantalones de pescador y unas botas. Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con Yukari – chan

-ohayo- dije sonriendo

-ohayo Kumi –san!- me dio un corto abrazo

-para que crees que nos querrá Yuma?- pregunte

-ahh… ya sabes como es, un poco desatornillado de la cabeza- ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

Al llegar a la sala ya todos estaban ahí pero faltaba la principal persona

-hey…- nos llamó Akaito –el rosadito baka de Yuma aun no llega, no hay de qué preocuparse-

-si… llevamos 20 minutos esperando, miren hasta ella a fallecido- mostro Dell a Haku que parecía estar en un sueño profundo

Al cabo de 5 minutos más llegó nuestro peli-rosa amigo junto con un chico algo nervioso

-bien… lamento el retraso- se excusó serio –él nos viene a ofrecer un plan de estudio de algo lejos, él es Hitsumi Kei-san – presento al chico que tenía a su lado

-e..es un placer, bien como dice su amigo no hace mucho solicitamos una transferencia de estudiantes de su universidad a la nuestra- nos dio una introducción - como hemos observado, su índice de aprendizaje y estatus escolar son los más apropiados… así que queríamos saber si aceptarían esta solicitud…- de repente Akaito-san hablo

-etto… se contara conducta o normas?- a todos los demás nos resbalo una gota por el cien

-amm… no- el chico prosiguió –si aceptan les será otorgado cada uno de los bienes de parte de la universidad, será hospedaje, accesibilidad con el horario al principio, cierto tiempo para que se adapten y algo de soporte económico- termino de decir

_-"vaya! Que gran oportunidad se nos otorga…"- _Mikuo me saco de mis pensamientos

-oye pero que hay de Kyoteru, Yuuki-chan y Nana-chan. Ellos no tendrán el mismo plan que nosotros- recalco algo muy importante a lo cual el chico se limitó a sonreír

-no se preocupen por ello, hiyama- san podrá si el desea un empleo que se le facilitara por una carta de recomendación junto con un currículo y para las chicas se les ingresara a un instituto de su nivel. Así que… que dicen?- después espero por la respuesta

Yo sería la primera en convencerlos para que aceptáramos pero Yuma-san me observo e interfirió antes de que dijera algo

-podrías decirles que universidad y su localidad?- el chico asintió

-claro, es la "Universidad de **Tokio**"- sonrió

En ese momento me congele, mi corazón se oprimía y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Yukari – chan solo me volteo a ver –Kumi-san… tu… -ella sostuvo mi mano

-… *temblar*…- no reaccionaba a nada

Los demás no se dieron cuenta en la situación en la que yo me encontraba, así que empezaron a opinar.

-veo que es un gran ofrecimiento… por qué no?- dijo Dell y Haku solo asentía

-si! Será genial conocer Tokio, no crees Yuuki- dono? – chillo y Yuuki-chan empezó a dar saltitos con ella

-creo que sería una buena experiencia ir- hablo Nana-san

-no será mala idea, me agrada- sonrió de lado Kyoteru-san

Las únicas personas que sabían mi pasado eran Yukari-chan, Yuma-san, Galaco-chan y Kaiko – san por lo tanto tenían que opinar lo que ellos les plazca

-Kumiko-san… te sientes bien?- Galaco-chan me miro triste

-… yo *voz quebrada*… - no pude contenerlo y solo corrí a mi habitación a llorar

**NORMAL POV.**

Después de que la peli-aqua se fuera el joven de cabellera rosa le solicito a el encargado de la noticia dejarles más tiempo para decidir y que mañana regresara por la respuesta.

-que paso con Kumiko? Porque de repente salió huyendo?- exigió una explicación el peli-rojo algo confundido

-bien pues ella tiene una razón muy secreta… les contare ya que es necesario- Yuma llamo a Yukari para que le ayudara a contar el pasado de su querida amiga.

**YA EN LA TARDE**

Aquella desdichada chica suspiraba acostada en su cama… tenía que ver por su futuro y el de sus amigos.

-_"tengo que decirles"- _pensó la peli –turquesa

Bajo al almuerzo pero se encontró con 2 ciertas personas muy familiares

-Kumiko… ya lo saben todo, era necesario decirles- dijo el chico peli-rosa

-así es Kumi-chan… lamentamos haberlo hecho- se excusó su primer amiga en ese estado

Ella solo asintió y bajaron para reunirse con lo demás

-bien… como ya saben todo… les tengo mi respuesta- dijo la de orbes turquesa

-si no es lo que quieres no impor…- hiyama fue interrumpido por esa chica

-está bien… acepto ir, no importa lo que haya pasado sino en lo que a todos nos espera- dijo Kumiko –esa es mi respuesta *sonrisa* así que empacare de una vez- ella se fue con una sonrisa algo triste pero segura de lo que había decidido

_Ahora lo entiendo todo… por el bien de todos_

_Ya no huiré y enfrentare mi pasado cara a cara_

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero soy demasiado distraída y tengo mucho trabajo escolar atrasado pero bueno, ULTIMA COSA!: he digitalizado 2 de mis dibujos a mano y me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones con reviews :D**

**Eso es todo cuídense mucho! :D**

**Sayoo**

**Straw hat ally~**


End file.
